Des petits riens
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes Ficlet 5 : Un individu profite de la nuit pour s'introduire clandestinement dans une maison... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là ? Et qui est-il ? Les apparences ne sont parfois pas ce qu'elles semblent être...
1. Ficlet 1

**Avant-propos :** Bon. Il faut d'abord que j'explique deux-trois petites choses. Sous ce titre très mystérieux, "Des petits riens", je regroupe tout un tas de one-shots, appelés "ficlets" parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment des fics, ni des drabbles parce que ça fait plus de 500 mots. Il y a pourtant à chaque fois un thème, qui est le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Ca part un peu dans tous les registres, du comique de situation au tragique le plus larmoyant, et il n'y a pas forcément des couples (même si, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il y aura régulièrement du HeeroxRelena, parce que c'est un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Voilà, tout est dit.)  
Logiquement ça n'aura pas de fin, vu que les idées viennent toujours. Tout plein de petits textes, quoi ! Mais quand j'estimerais que j'ai fait le tour, que ça devient carrément répétitif et lourd, j'arrêterai, évidemment (vu mon délai à publier, c'est pas demain la veille...). J'en ai une vingtaine en stock, qu'il me faudra retravailler un peu avant de les mettre ici.

Thème 1 : C'est mignon, les histoires où un couple se retrouve sous un merveilleux coucher de soleil, avec les violons, les yeux brillants de bons sentiments et les lèvres encore rougies du patin qu'ils viennent d'échanger mais... Ca ne colle pas vraiment avec l'univers de Gundam, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comme 'ouverture', voici ce que j'imagine être une sorte de suite à la série, au film, aux mangas, avec le destin de deux personnes qui ne sont unis que lors des guerres... Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre et c'est leur façon de vivre dans la paix. (argh, ça fait très philosophique, tout ça... désolée, c'est le vendredi matin... !)

Résumé : La vie ne réunit pas toujours ceux qui ont un destin commun. L'un est fait pour la guerre, l'autre pour la paix. La nouvelle année, pour eux, symbolise la croisée des chemins, leur choix... et leurs espoirs en un monde meilleur, même s'ils doivent faire le plus grand des sacrifices pour ça...

* * *

**Ficlet 1 - La croisée des chemins**

Au loin, un clocher sonna les douze coups de minuit. Ce fut le début des festivités, feux d'artifice, pétards, embrassades et autres réjouissances bruyantes. Tout ce brouhaha confus tira Relena Peacecraft de son rêve. Elle étira mollement ses membres ankylosés, guère concernée par la fête qui se déroulait en bas du ministère et dans toutes les rues de la ville.

C'était le nouvel an AC198, mais elle n'était allée nulle part. A toutes les invitations, elle avait répondu qu'elle passait la soirée avec sa mère adoptive. C'était faux, bien sûr. Elle n'avait juste pas envie de célébrer la nouvelle année, d'autant plus que les festivités coïncidaient avec l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Sa décision n'était ni purement égoïste ni simplement une coquetterie de sa part. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail et trop peu de temps pour tout terminer. Les dossiers étaient trop importants pour qu'elle puisse les mettre de côté plus longtemps. Alors elle ne participait à aucune fête et travaillait dans un ministère désertique.

Sur ses épaules était posée une couverture. Voilà qui était surprenant. A sa connaissance, elle ne l'avait pas avant d'enfouir fort peu élégamment sa tête dans ses bras pour se reposer deux minutes. Les deux minutes s'étaient transformées en deux heures. Et elle était positivement certaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu la délicatesse de se couvrir de cette mystérieuse couverture.

Quand elle se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard fixe, qui regardait dans sa direction. Elle se vit elle-même, un peu échevelée, les joues rougies par le sommeil et l'air surpris. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Toi, tu ne devrais pas te trouver là, murmura-t-elle en prenant entre ses mains le petit ours en peluche fièrement posé sur son bureau.

Il n'avait pas pu arriver ici tout seul, de même que la couverture, mais l'intrusion trouvait enfin un nom. Le seul qui aurait pu savoir ce qui signifiait pour elle ce précieux petit ours et le seul qui avait très certainement deviné tout de suite le lieu de sa retraite. Laissant là couverture et ours, la jeune fille se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour contempler les rues brillamment éclairées dans lesquelles déambulaient des fêtards. Presque inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur la surface glacée.

- Heero.

Lui aussi travaillait à éviter les conflits. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes méthodes mais oeuvraient pour une même cause, celle qui leur tenait à cœur : la paix. Plus de six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, leur dernière vraie entrevue remontait au coup d'état de Mariemaia, un an auparavant. Quelque part, elle ne souhaitait pas le revoir. Cela signifiait un échec, une nouvelle guerre en préparation. Tant qu'ils n'avaient plus affaire l'un à l'autre, Relena estimait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir. Peut-être un jour lui reviendrait-il pour une autre motivation que préserver la paix. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il était venu la voir au moins ce soir.

- Bonne année pour toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Qu'elle puisse t'apporter la paix que tu cherches en toi depuis si longtemps.

Et elle retourna à son travail, le cœur enfin léger. En instaurant une paix totale, elle se séparait définitivement de lui... mais c'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisie.

F I N


	2. Ficlet 2

**Avant-propos : **se reporter au premier chapitre.

Thème 2 : Sousouchan m'a très gentiment demandé de faire quelque chose avec un mot spécifique. J'ai obéi sur ce point. (elle m'avait demandé un couple mais j'avais oublié ce détail...) Par contre, ce n'est pas vraiment devenu ce à quoi elle s'attendait... Voire pas du tout. C'est très court, je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus, mais Dieu que ça fait du bien d'écrire ça... ! (et je ne partage pas les goûts de mon personnage...)

**ATTENTION** ! Le contenu de ce qui suit **peut **vous **choquer **! Je déconseille de lire si vous sortez du goûter, du dîner, du petit-déjeuner ou n'importe quel autre repas ! ... Par contre, si vous voulez continuer, libre à vous... mais je décline toute responsabilité quant aux nausées potentielles !

Résumé : Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être... ou il faudrait juste éviter de philosopher à ses heures perdues ? Au moment du repas, par exemple ?

* * *

**Ficlet 2 - Bon appétit !**

C'était un tas informe de nœuds. Impossible de suivre l'une des ficelles jusqu'au bout tant le magma visqueux du centre cachait tout. A la rigueur, si un fil avait eu la bonne idée de tout contourner, on aurait pu joindre l'autre bout. Mais ces filaments n'ont aucune intelligence connue et ils se contentaient de suivre leurs comparses. Tous au centre.

La couleur était d'un blanc douteux, légèrement jaunâtre, comme un livre que l'on ressort après des années d'un grenier humide. Aucune odeur, mais un nuage de vapeur juste au-dessus, qui lui fit brièvement penser à des indiens. Pensée stupide, bien sûr. Ils étaient dans une colonie de la zone L-4, non en Amérique du Nord. Et les indiens avaient depuis longtemps disparu des réserves.

Le reste du plat lui semblait une mare de sang. Peut-être causée par un tir dans la boîte crânienne, vu les petits morceaux suspects qui s'étaient dispersés dans le vermeil. Du sang frais, en tout cas, car passée une trentaine de minutes, l'hémoglobine, totalement oxydée, semble noire. Et les petits segments de blanc pourraient être des résidus de muscle. Ou d'os. Selon. Il n'irait pas mettre son nez dedans pour vérifier.

Après un long moment d'intense réflexion, Trowa mit de côté le plat de spaghettis. Ce n'était pas qu'il mette en doute les talents culinaires de sa soeur mais... Il préférait son "jus de chaussette".

F I N


	3. Ficlet 3

**Avant-propos : **se reporter au premier chapitre.

Thème 3 : J'avais envie d'écrire ce texte depuis un moment… Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, je m'estime heureuse ! Ecrit d'un seul jet, à peine modifié depuis… pas trouvé trop de défauts, de changements à apporter, à vrai dire.

Résumé : Le hasard ? Mais quel hasard ? Dans cette série, forcément, tout est lié ! La preuve : deux personnages ne font que se croiser... pour mieux se retrouver.

* * *

**Ficlet 3 - La rencontre du destin**

La jeune reine de Sank était assise dans le salon, occupée à lire un roman, lorsque son mari fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Il est mort… ! s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir.

- Quoi ?!

Elle avait pâli, s'était redressé de son fauteuil, et le livre chuta sur le sol parqué avec un bruit sourd dans le pesant silence.

- Qui… ?

- Heero… Heero Yuy ! Il vient d'être assassiné !

- Non… C'est impossible ! Pas lui ! Il est indestructible ! Personne ne peut le tuer… Il n'est pas mort… n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort !

- Il est décédé à son arrivée à l'hôpital il y a à peine une heure. Ils n'ont rien pu faire.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Je dois être en train de cauchemarder… Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, comment pourrait… Comment a-t-il pu se faire tuer si rapidement ?! Il était… Il semblait immortel.

Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le ventre et elle serra les mains sur son ventre bombé, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

- Le bébé… Il arrive ! articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est trop tôt ! Il reste trois semaines !

- Il est en train de venir… ! gémit-elle seulement.

# & #

De l'aveu d'une des sages-femmes, jamais naissance n'avait été aussi triste. L'accouchement avait duré toute la nuit, rythmé par les contractions et les flashs info débitant les réactions suite à la mort de Heero Yuy, et tout le monde essayait en vain de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. La nouvelle mère avait versé bien des larmes, dont toutes n'étaient pas dues à la douleur. Même quand on lui avait présenté le bébé et quand elle le posa contre sa peau nue, elle pleurait silencieusement.

- Veux-tu que nous l'appelions Heero ? demanda son mari d'une voix tremblante, comprenant sans mot le chagrin de sa femme. Ce serait un bel hommage. Une vie donnée pour une autre, en quelque sorte…

Elle considéra un moment sa proposition puis secoua lentement mais fermement la tête.

- Non. Heero n'aimerait pas que nous nous enfermions dans le passé. Lui qui prétendait ne pas avoir d'avenir… Il souhaitait un monde meilleur, un monde où chacun aurait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, aurait droit à sa chance… Qu'aimait-il tant répéter, déjà ? Que si sur un milliard de personnes, une seule devrait agir, il serait celle-là ?

- C'est cela.

- … Alors nous l'appellerons Milliardo. Lui aussi fera de grandes choses.

Et elle serra contre son sein la petite tête blonde.

- Peut-être croiseras-tu un jour une personne comme Heero Yuy… C'était un grand homme dans les colonies, il aspirait sincèrement à la paix. Alors, Milliardo Peacecraft, tu pourras comprendre que les plus grandes causes demandent parfois bien des sacrifices…

Et vingt ans plus tard, un militaire répondant au nom de Zechs Merquise croisa la route d'un certain Heero Yuy… Certaines rencontres ne sont pas le fruit du hasard mais du destin.

F I N


	4. Ficlet 4

**Avant-propos : **se reporter au premier chapitre.

Thème 4 : Wufei m'a parlé, un soir. Oui, parfaitement. Parce que je l'ignorais depuis trop longtemps et qu'il avait des choses à me dire. Et avant de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais une page recto-verso de faite ! Ca m'a permis, en quelque sorte, de réhabiliter le personnage… et m'a un peu réconciliée avec lui. (je n'ai pas jugé utile de citer le nom du perso, c'est très transparent... et cet à-propos dit tout, hein…)

Résumé : Sa plus grande peur ? L'oubli, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

* * *

**Ficlet 4 - Sa faiblesse**

Sa plus grande peur ?

L'oubli, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Qu'il oublie qui il est, pourquoi il se bat, quels sont ses ennemis.

Qu'il oublie son passé, l'enfance heureuse dans cette vieille colonie, sa première rencontre avec les livres.

La lecture… Ca avait été sa grande révélation. Savoir que la connaissance ne se transmettait pas uniquement par les anciens et les adultes, mais aussi par le papier. Apprendre qu'il y avait d'autres gens, d'autres mondes, d'autres époques, parfois même totalement imaginaires ou complètement anéantis.

Toute cette masse de connaissance à portée de main… Les autres le croiraient-ils s'il leur disait que le premier livre qu'il avait lu n'était pas un roman ? Il ne voulait pas de la fantaisie des auteurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui serve de beaux rêves, qu'on lui demande d'imaginer une personne physique ou une situation. Il voulait, il désirait de la connaissance pure et dure, qui pourrait lui resservir plus tard. Comprendre comment tournait le monde. Découvrir l'infiniment petit et le démesurément grand. Explorer les faunes, les flores, les pays qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais. Voyager à travers la galaxie et les époques.

Beaucoup riraient sans doute en apprenant que petit, il voulait être médecin. Mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher les autres. Pourquoi n'enseignait-on pas la médecine sur soi ? Ca ne le dérangerait pas, lui, de souffrir, de se couper intentionnellement, s'il connaissait la raison de son geste. Mais les autres… Toucher des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'apprendrait même pas à connaître. Personnes à qui il ferait mal, même si c'était pour une raison valable.

Lui, il connaissait ses limites physiques, grâce aux arts martiaux enseignés par ses ancêtres et prenait de plus en plus goût à cet art. Se maîtriser, c'est se montrer fort. C'est la victoire du rationnel. On peut, par exemple, réussir à casser une brique sans se faire mal si on sait la position des os de la main, contrôler sa respiration, vaincre son corps.

La connaissance et la forme physique… Il s'estimait comblé. Inutile de s'encombrer de sentiments humains. Il analysait posément son environnement, il réfléchissait de façon rationnelle, et savait se sortir de toutes les situations possibles.

En réalité, ce n'était que de la théorie. Qu'une apparence. Il était incapable de maîtriser la colère qui brûlait en lui ou le désespoir quand il réalisait qu'il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le pensait.

La déchéance avait commencé avec la perte de ses parents, vers dix ans. D'accord, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup occupés de lui, le confiant au vieux sage du clan, le laissant se plonger dans ses livres, mais ils restaient ses parents, ses géniteurs.

Et il se sentit trahi. Trahi car il n'avait encore jamais eu à affronter la mort d'un proche et que cela fit mal. Très mal.

Puis sa fiancée… qu'il n'aimait pas mais ne détestait pas non plus. Elle avait une force de caractère qu'il lui enviait. Laissait éclater ses émotions, ses colères. Ne lui permettait pas de s'isoler. Il préférait, dans son esprit, l'appeler « fiancée », d'abord parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie, ensuite parce qu'ils étaient mineurs. Pourtant, ils avaient été mariés religieusement. La cérémonie civile était censée être pour sa majorité. Elle était morte bien avant, bien trop tôt.

Et il avait goûté à l'amertume de la séparation. Et la douleur de la culpabilité. Elle était morte pour lui… pour lui sauver la vie… et il n'arrivait pas à lui en être reconnaissant.

Ensuite, juste avant de descendre sur Terre, il avait dû gérer avec l'autodestruction de sa colonie. Sa famille, les rares personnes dont il avait su apprécier la compagnie, ses souvenirs… Envolés dans une gigantesque explosion en l'espace de quelques secondes. Une grande lumière blanche, aveuglante, mais aucun bruit. Dans l'espace, il n'y a pas d'air, donc aucun son. Des débris qui s'éparpillent pendant des années dans le vide avant de percuter une planète, un satellite ou une météorite, entraînés par l'attraction de la planète ou par le simple fait du hasard. Parmi ces débris, des corps, sans doute… et tant de vestiges qui lui tenaient à cœur.

D'un certain côté, cela lui évitait de tenter de regarder en arrière… mais d'un autre, il ressentait régulièrement un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès des siens, qu'il était le seul détenteur de son passé et de ses origines.

L'oubli… Quelle faiblesse. Sa mémoire était riche de souvenirs dont il était l'ultime détenteur. Oublier, c'est tuer encore une fois ceux qui sont morts pour lui. Oublier, c'est tenter de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui. Oublier, c'est renier ses origines, c'est céder à la facilité.

Alors pour eux, pour tout ça, chaque soir, il se répète inlassablement la même histoire. La sienne. Et si jamais il était condamné à la maladie de l'oubli, il raconterait tout à ses proches ou il retranscrirait l'intégralité sur papier.

Pour que rien ne s'efface ni ne s'oublie.

F I N


	5. Ficlet 5

**Avant-propos : **se reporter au premier chapitre.

Thème 5 : Lors d'un cours de sociologie, le professeur a parlé de « cambriolage »… Malheureusement pour lui, ça a évoqué tout à fait autre chose dans ma tête… Ah, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'amuser en écrivant ça !

* * *

**Ficlet 5 - Cambriolage**

Silencieusement, il se faufila dans le parc du manoir. Il faisait nuit noire. La lune était à son premier quartier mais, cachée par les nuages, n'éclairait pas suffisamment les lieux pour qu'on vît de lui plus qu'une ombre. Il se fondait parfaitement dans les ténèbres, évitant avec soin les gardes de nuit, que les pas trop bruyants sur les graviers trahissaient, les chiens, trop préoccupés par leur pâté, et progressait lentement vers sa destination.

Au pied du bâtiment se posa un léger problème. La chambre se trouvait au quatrième étage et lui, par définition, au rez-de-chaussée. Sans hésiter pourtant, il escalada agilement un chêne qui frôlait de ses branches la façade et s'assit sur une fourche. Il attendit une trentaine de secondes que la branche se stabilise, en profita pour jeter un œil aux alentours, puis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le mur, marchant sans la moindre difficulté sur la fragile branche. Une bagatelle pour un ancien pilote de Gundam.

A la fenêtre, il désactiva en un tour de main les alarmes. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il crocheta ensuite la serrure, ce qui ne présenta guère de difficulté non plus, entrouvrit la fenêtre, se faufila à l'intérieur et la referma soigneusement. L'opération n'avait même pas duré plus d'une minute et personne à l'extérieur ne l'avait aperçu. Parfait. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Le moins de personnes était au courant de sa présence ici, le mieux c'était. Après tout, c'était une rencontre dans un cadre strictement privé et cela ne regardait pas les autres.

Le visage de la jeune fille assoupie reposait paisiblement sur l'oreiller, ses longs cheveux miel éparpillés en un charmant halo lumineux. Un ange, assurément. Trop belle, trop pure pour être humaine. Sa respiration calme et douce emplissait l'air comme une mélodie de la paix. Profondément endormie, elle ne se réveilla pas à son arrivée.

En revanche, quelqu'un d'autre l'était, réveillé, comme le prouvait un éclat brillant et le bruit ô combien connu d'une sécurité que l'on enlève d'une arme à feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? grogna une voix.

Il sourit.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Bien que cela semble particulièrement évident…

On alluma une lampe de chevet. Redressé sur le lit, Heero était torse nu, et certainement plus, mais le drap gardait un semblant de mystère. Il arqua un sourcil en direction de l'intrus.

- T'introduire ici en pleine nuit comme un cambrioleur… Qu'as-tu exactement en tête, Duo ?

- Je vérifiais juste une hypothèse. Maintenant je repars. Bonne… fin de nuit, hein.

Avant de se tourner, il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, puis repartit tranquillement par là où il était venu. Heero soupira et reposa le revolver sur la table de nuit. Et dire que cet imbécile lui servait accessoirement d'ami…

Se rallongeant, il mit un bras autour de la taille de Relena, laquelle se blottit par instinct contre lui, et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

F I N


End file.
